dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
Nephilim (ネフィリム Nefirimu) is the third attempt at a shounen manga by Wyvern 0m3g4; conceived some time during 2006 (age 15) and 2007 (age 16) while Wyvern was in high school. Nephilim is a story that centers on Judeo-Christian themes and religious motifs, while managing to throw in certain aspects of Shintoism, such as yokai. Set in a modern world that reflects our own, the story follows its main protagonist, a teenager who was born as the titular nephilim. His status as such is tied into how he was conceived, and as a result of that, he begins using his nephilim powers to fight off demons, monsters and other evil spirits who threaten the innocent people of the city he lives in. Like Isamu Koga, Nephilim was quickly scrapped some time after Wyvern had conceived it and begun its development. Because of this, it shares Isamu Koga's fate of having relatively little information known about it. Plot The plot of Nephilim begins with its main protagonist's conception. One day, a mortal human woman was visited by a heavenly angel who had betrayed God's will and succumbed to his lustful passion for her. With the woman's consent, the angel ultimately wound up conceiving a child with her, but because he had sinned by needlessly socializing and having intercourse with a human, the angel was immediately exiled from Heaven and labeled a fallen angel, or in other words, a demon. While this was happening during the heat of the moment, the baby within the mother's womb had come to inherit both the heavenly and hellish traits of its father, and because it was half angel/demon and half human, it would later become what would be known as a nephilim. After the events of their meeting and passionate night, the woman had decided to keep her baby and let it grow and be born nine months later. Upon birth, the newborn baby boy was indeed a nephilim. The nephilim would later go on to grow into adolescence, where he would discover his powers, come to understand them, and eventually use them to protect the people he cares about. The rest of the story would follow his conflicts and adventures as he uses the powers of Heaven and Hell to rid the world of evil, and soon come to learn the full details behind his conception, as well as the fate of his now demonic father. Trivia *Nephilim's name is derived from the label given to the giant children of male angels and female humans in the Bible's Book of Genesis; a heritage the main protagonist of Nephilim has in common. *The reasoning behind Nephilim's discontinuation may stem from the fact that high school appeared to be a busy and stressful time in Wyvern's life. Due to having to keep up his grades at the time, while also struggling with his own inner demons too, Wyvern most likely had little spare time to focus on developing Nephilim, which caused him to gradually forget about it over time, and eventually lose interest in it soon after. He may have also dropped Nephilim as a result of losing interest in its overtly religious themes and characters, or because of fears that the story may be resembling the manga and anime series, Bleach, too much. External Links Nephilim - Wikipedia article about nephilim from the Bible, which served as the inspiration for the main protagonist and the manga's title Bleach - Wikipedia article about Bleach, the manga and anime series Wyvern feared Nephilim was resembling too much Site Navigation Category:Stories